What Exactly?
by Silverflare07
Summary: What's Gordo think after being acused of beign jealous of Lizzie's new b/f.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I owned Gordo he he.  
  
Title: What Exactly  
  
Author: Pokegirl  
  
Summary: In the newest episode `First Kiss" we figure out that Gordo likes Lizzie. So after Miranda asked if he was jealous he wasn't sure. So what did he think about it afterwards.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Gordo's P.O.V.  
  
"Now you're going to talk about him intensively too?" Miranda one of my two best friends asked. She of course was referring to my other best friend Lizzie's new boyfriend. Ronny. "No it's just so strange. I mean other then my parents, Lizzie is the one person I've known my entire life. I guess I never thought about what it would be like when she had a boyfriend." I answered. "Wait...wait... are you... jealous." Oh wow never would I have expected that! I thought I heard this like binging noise in the background. "Jealous! Oh no no no no. Wrong road. I was trying to identify another emotion. Not jealousy." I answered a little to quickly. "Right." Miranda said in her I-don't-believe-you-for-an-instant- tone of voice. I sighed as she walked away. "I think." I said to no one. All through science and health oh hell the rest of the day Mirada's words kept floating through my mind. "Are you jealous?" I wasn't jealous no way. Was I? No Lizzie has been my friend for 13 years I would  
have noticed something by now. Right? I actually forgot to take science notes. Finally the bell rang and I went home  
  
*******************The next day****************************  
  
It was Saturday so I decide to go for a walk. I was walking by the park when I saw Lizzie and Ronny...kissing! I don't know how other people find out they like somebody, but seeing your best friend kiss another, thus making you fell like your heart's be ripped out stabbed at and put back in the wrong way, is a very good sign. So now I went home realizing that I liked Lizzie.  
  
********************Monday******************************  
  
I walked into the library to hear paper ripping and someone crying. That someone was Lizzie. "What's wrong you skipped lunch?" I asked sitting down next to her. "Ronny broke up with me. Probably for someone prettier, smarter, and more fun to be with then me." She said. "It's his lost." I replied. "There's no one prettier or more fun to be with then you." I answered quickly wishing I could take that back. Not that it wasn't true. I thought it was. It's just now she'll know I like her. "You forgot smart." Lizzie said sadly. "I was counting myself in that too." I said trying to make her a little happier. It worked she smiled and gave a weak laugh. "Hey Lizzie." I asked before even realizing what I was saying. "Yeah." She replied. Ok now was the time to tell her. But I couldn't I tried but I couldn't. "Gordo?" she asked.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yes I know I'm evil for leaving you at a cliffhanger but it will be up soon.  
  
~Smile Jesus loves you~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lizzie's P.O.V,  
  
"Gordo?" I asked again. "What?" He seemed to snap back into reality. "What did you want to say?" Animated Lizzie: Tell me tell me tell me. "Nothing...never mind." "Hey guys." My other best friend Miranda walked in. I'm not sure what happened or what Gordo was going to tell me but it would have to wait. I put an arm around my two best friends and walked off to class. Mr. Diggs was susituting for our regular English teacher and started pairing us up for the project. I wasn't really sure what we were supposed to be doing but whatever it was, knowing it was Mr. Diggs, it would be pretty cool, or weird. I saw Kate and a couple other girls' eyes flicker towards Ethan Craft, 7th grade heartthrob. I turned my head just a little and smiled at him. Behind me I heard Gordo sigh. I giggled softly, I know he hates it when we talk about him, or start thinking about him. I can't really blame him. The guy has rocks in his yard that are smarter, but even the suns not as hot as he is.  
  
Toon Lizzie: *Fire burns in eyes*  
  
"Kate and Larry." Mr. Diggs ran his finger down the list stopping at Kate's name and looking at Larry. "Mr. Diggs, you can't do that to me. I mean I'm Kate." "Actually Kate yes I can. You and Larry will be doing you're project on the book.Seventh Tower." Mr. Diggs pulled two books out of a drawer and handed one to each Larry and Kate, who wrinkled her nose. "Next we have Miranda and Cody." Cody a shy boy that sits in the back looked at Miranda and smiled. She blushed a tiny bit and looked towards Mr. Diggs for their book. "You two will be doing your report on Where the Red Fern Grows." "Ethan you will be paired with." I crossed my fingers, "Brooke Baker." I saw Ethan smile at her and Brooke look sadly at Gordo. I always thought she stilled liked him. It made me mad for some reason.  
  
Toon Lizzie: *stomps foot and yells angriley* Stay away from MY GORDO! *Blinks in surprise* My Gordo?? Where did that come from!  
  
I sighed quietly and looked at my desk. Strange emotions and such flowing through my veins. Mr. Diggs paired off the rest of our class until only Gordo, myself, and two other students. "Lizzie you and David will be doing Harry Potter" I smiled I loved that book. And when I turned around I could tell by the smile on Gordo's face he loved it too. This will be fun, I thought. Atleast it's not some dull book I'll never read again. "Mr. Diggs what are we supposed to do???" Kate asked. "Don't let me hold you down. Do what you want. But remember," Mr. Diggs raised an eyebrow and pointed his finger at each student. "You will be graded on this and it will be your most important grade in this class, except of course you're test at the end of the year." Mr. Diggs smiled and dismissed them.  
  
"Let's meet at the Digital Bean at 6:00 to work on the project." I nodded as Gordo made plans for us. "Ok, we'll meet. Bring all four books ok." "Yeah." He nodded and his hair fell over his face.  
  
Toon Lizzie: Oh! He looks so cute like that! *Gets hearts in eyes*  
  
"Little Lizzie, how are you and the geek parade going?" Kate walked over and 'accidently' dropped her milkshake on my book. "Kate! That book is expensive!" I cried mopping up the mess with a small napkin. "Kate I hate you!" I yelled drawing attention from the other people in the Digital Bean. "You're insensitive and cruel and a snot." I took my milkshake and Gordo's and threw them at Kate. She screamed and stormed out, as Gordo and I laughed.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sorry if it wasn't that interesting. I'm kind of in a writers block so let me know what you think. R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everyone here knows I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
*Lizzie's P.O.V.*  
  
Gordo and I walked back to my house with our books. I sat down at the table as Gordo pulled out his notebook. "What do you think we should do?" Gordo asked. I shrugged and tried to think of something that would get us an A. "Well we could do a book report but that's way over done." I said. "I wanna do something original." "Ya me too." Gordo replied nodding. "Oh! How bout we write Harry Potter stories!" I said squealing. "Run that by me again." Gordo said his eyebrow raised. "Well we can take the characters and such and create our own story line. Mrs. P loves it when we 'use our imagination', since she'll be grading this we'll be sure to get As." "Well it might work, let's give it a shot!" Gordo said pulling out a new notebook. We spent the next half an hour thinking of a title to our story, neither of us could agree. Finally we settled on 'Solving the Puzzle'. After that we worked on the story until Gordo's dad came and got him. "Bye." I said and gave him a quick hug. He looked surprised but said nothing. Later that night I was talking to Miranda and Gordo in a chat.  
  
BeautyChick045: How hot did Ethan look today!  
  
McGuireGirl47: Oh I know. I mean he looks hot everyday but still.  
  
CamaraMan74: Can we talk about something else! Anything!  
  
McGuireGirl47: Sorry Gordo and yeah we can talk about something else.  
  
BeautyChick045: So what are you guys doing for your English report???  
  
McGuireGirl47: Secret!  
  
CamaraMan74: We're writing stories.  
  
McGuireGirl47: Gordo!  
  
BeautyChick045: Hey! I just realized Lizzie the number on your s/n is 47 and Gordo the number on your s/n is 74! What's up with that???  
  
McGuireGirl47: I dunno  
  
CamaraMan74: Weird! I never noticed that before.  
  
CoolQueen209 has joined the chat  
  
BeautyChick045: Oops Kate just entered gotta split!  
  
CamaraMan74: Good idea. Catch ya later Lizzie, Miranda  
  
McGuireGirl47: Wait for me!!!!!  
  
BeautyChick045 has left the chat  
  
CamaraMan74 has left the chat  
  
McGuireGirl47 has left the chat  
  
CoolQueen209: Hello?!?!?!?!?!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The next day Gordo and I spent lunch, English, and study hall working on the story. Gordo had a dentist appointment after school so we couldn't work after school. I waited for Miranda after school. She had to talk to Couch Kelly about the physical we were taking next week. She walked out of the office and smiled. "She let me come after school and practice." "Cooli!" I answered. We walked off and went to Miranda's house. "So you know Ethan is throwing this huge party Friday! And you're invited." "Is Gordo?" "Well I think so. I mean him and Ethan are tight." She replied giggling. "Gordo and Ethan.tight?" The words sounded strange coming from my mouth. "Well Ethan and him are always talking." "The only time they talk is when Gordo was tutoring Ethan and remember how that turned out!" I said laughing quietly, "Yeah!" Miranda burst out laughing. "Hey Miranda can I tell you something?" I asked going really red. "Yeah sure." Miranda replied her laughter subsiding into small giggles. "IthinkIlikeGordo!" I blurted out. "What?" she asked chuckling. "I think I like Gordo!" Miranda burst out laughing again and I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks. Miranda stopped as she saw that I wasn't kidding. "Oh my gawd! You're not joking. "You really do like Gordo!"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Here's chapter 3 hope you like it. R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

I sometimes wonder why we have to put up disclaimers. I mean everyone knows that I don't Lizzie McGuire or anything else. I mean if I did I wouldn't be uploading my stories for all you to read! I would be making them for you to watch! But because I don't want to get sued I'll just say I don't own it.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Gordo's P.O.V.  
  
Lizzie and I were walking down to the Digital Bean. We we're almost done with our story. It was actually very long. And surprisingly very good. At least I thought so. I noticed that Lizzie kept walking closer to me. Pretty soon we were elbow to elbow. I could feel the heat coming off of me and I sighed as the Digital Bean came into view. I saw Kate and Claire looking at house with their eyes narrowed. I had the strange feeling that Kate was watching me. "Ummm can we go soon? Kate and Claire are here." "Kate and Claire are here. Good let's make them mad." "What?" Let's make them mad." "Well I guess so. How." "We should." she whispered a device plan into my ear. We sat down at the table and began to work on the project. My eyes wondered to where Kate and Claire were sitting. I smiled almost flirtatiously (in a guy way) at Kate. That had been Lizzie's plan. She had heard them talking. It seems Kate liked me, so I was going to toy with her emotions. It wasn't like me but she had hurt Lizzie. We finished the project (with me giving Kate occasional winks and smiles) and walked up to give our glass to the waiter. Suddenly Lizzie 'accidentally' dropped her drink and insisted on cleaning it up. I then took that as my cue to walk over to Kate.  
  
"Hey Kate." I said smiling. "Hey Gordo!" She replied a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "So I couldn't help but notice you were looking at me while we were doing our project." "Ya well you were looking at me as well. Don't think I didn't notice those winks." She giggled and gave me the impression that every guy she likes did that. "Well I was thinking. Maybe we should go out sometime." She giggled and said "Alright I'll pick you up at my house at 7:00 on Friday. We'll go to Ethan's party." She and Claire walked off pushing Lizzie down on their way out. I walked over to Lizzie helping her up. "So when's the big date." Lizzie asked. "This Friday She and I are going to Ethan's party." "Perfect." Lizzie's face broke into a gorgeous smile.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Today we are going to give our presentation, which means reading the whole story out loud to the class. And then tomorrow I have to go to the part *with Kate*. This is just not my week. Lizzie and I have already decided we would each read one chapter (one page) Lizzie would go first and then I would. "Lizzie and David I would like to see what you have to present." Mrs. P our regular English teacher called us up. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front Lizzie right in front of me with the project. "For our project on Harry Potter we chose to write a story using all the character and our own original plot. The story's called Solving the Puzzle." Mrs. P nodded in approval and Lizzie flipped to the first page.  
  
"A girl no older then 17 ran through the forest at lightning speed. . .  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Ok here's chapter four. I know it's very short but I'm kind of in a writer's block again. Just thinking about what they'll do to Kate. And for those of you who like Harry Potter I actually have started writing a fic called Solving the Puzzle and that actually is the first line. Ok well R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lizzie McGuire, although I would love to own Gordo.

This is the last chapter of this fic. Hope you like it.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Gordo's P.O.V.

I sighed as I looked into the mirror. In about 15 minutes Kate was going to come and bring me to Ethan's party and whatever Lizzie had planned was being set up right now. Ethan had agreed to it and Matt was helping. I heard a knock on the door and my mom came in.

"You look very handsome, David." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I stared at her. She must be nuts. I was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a red Tee shirt. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. 

"Ummm... thanks mom." I replied.

My mother kissed my cheek and left the room. All to soon I heard the slam of a car door and the ring of my doorbell. I walked downstairs feeling like I was walking to my death. I reached the door and saw Kate looking very good indeed. She took my arm and pulled me to her car. Her father drove us to Ethan's house. Inside I could hear people laughing and music blasting. 

I walked slowly up to Ethan's door.

"Go ahead Kate open the door." I said mock bowing to her.

She shot me a nasty look then smiled and opened the door. I backed away a little not wanting to get some of the 'fun' on me. I heard Kate scream and laughter increase.  I ran ahead and saw Kate covered in ice cream. Melted ice cream. Her blonde hair was now a strawberry and chocolate color. And I don't think wearing the white shirt was such a good idea. She began to run toward Lizzie who had pulled the string. She was maybe 2 feet from her when Matt swung down from the stairs (a/n: just imagine they had a rope tied to the banister) and pushed her forward just a bit were a powdered paste, which activates in water, was dumped on her by Miranda from above.  Ethan walked up to her with a smile.

"Yo Kate! Come here I'll help you clean up." He offered her his hand.

She grabbed his hand and he led her to his pool. He pushed her in and before she had time to scream she had hit the water. She stood up and stomped her foot, as best as she could in the water anyways.

"McGuire you're gonna pay!" She screamed.

Lizzie laughed and walked up to me. 

"Nicely done Gordo!" 

She hugged me and a small blush appeared on my face. Miranda walked up to Matt and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Lizzie slipped her hand in my and giggled. I smiled at her and she smiled back. In that instant I knew she felt the same way. I pulled her into a kiss. When we broke apart she was smiling. Kate stormed off and I heard her trip and hit the ground with a THUD! We laughed and walked back into the party. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Hope you liked it. I know it was short but school started and I just didn't have time to do anything. Plus writers block as settled in. Just let me know what you think. BTW I put up a story called Solving the Puzzle. But no one seems to liked it but I decided (with some help from a friend) to  put it back up. So you can read it if you want.


End file.
